conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Patigulh
This page is basically a English-translated English-rewritten version of 帕提语. 　　 =Classification and Dialects= ---- Patigulh(/'pʌtɪgʊl/, Vżɑiκṡu/'pʰatʰik⁼uɫʷ/, lit."Language of vanila") Metaly speaking, Patigulh is an artlang created by Kaihan Zhang, a Chinese student. Settingly speaking, Patigulh is spoken by about 120 million people in Patikio and is the official language of it. Numerous colloquial varieties also exist. Patikio(/'pʰatʰikʰjou/, lit."Land of vanila") is a great empire in an alternate universe which is isolated from ours. =Phonology= ---- The stress is always on the syllable before the last one. Vovel #When ɨ appears after s/ts⁼/tsʰ, it becomes ɿ，when after ʂ/tʂ⁼/tʂʰ, it becomesʅ，otherwise ɨ/ɿ/ʅ is all acceptable. #Bothᴀ/a is acceptable. Consonants #ʂ/tʂʰ/tʂ⁼/kʰ/k⁼ are palatalised ɕ/tɕʰ/tɕ⁼/cʰ/c⁼ before i. #pʰ/tʰ/kʰ are disaspiratised p⁼/t⁼/k⁼ afters/ʂ. #p⁼/t⁼/k⁼ are unreleased p̚/t̚/k̚ at the end of a syllable. Unless they were generated by rule 2. =Writing System= ---- Patigulh is written in a letter system called Higilsamo(/'xik⁼iɬsamo/, lit."Letters of Saints"), which look like Latin letters. The reason is that a passing-by time-traveller accidently dropped his comic books into the Patigulh universe when getting lost in time-axis. Settingly speaking, the Latin transliteration is never used by Patikio people. Because the transliteration is designed for meta people like you and me, in order to make Patigul more readable. Punctuation :Vżɑbiṩni qʌiᴚ ẓ｡ ⌊żnṣʞżſṩ⨟ ȷṣ ʌiq Vżɑbiṩni,⌉, Δbiż qʌiᴚı̣u ƞz̊ƞ, Δbiż qʌiᴚı̣u ẓ ɑbiż ɒı̣q Vżɑbiṩni; ż｡｡｡ ſṣλṣ｡｡, :Patchouli says: "Hello! I am Pachouli". what did she say? She said that she is Patchouli! Ah... maybe.... If the quotation can be considered a word in the sentence, periods should be add both inside and outside the quotation. Otherwise, only inside the quotation needs a period. :ȷṣ qʌiᴚ ⌊żnṣʞżſṩ,⌉, (Wo sbik "Alohajou.".) I say "Hello.". :ȷṣ｡ ⌊żnṣʞżſṩ,⌉ (Wo, "Alohajou.") Me: "Hello." If only the first half of the sentence needs exclaiming, an exclaim-comma should be used. :ȷị⨟ ȷṣ ʌiq ᴚṣᴚ, (Wei!, wo bis kok.) "Hey, I'm here!" There is no question marks in Patigulh. In interrogative sentences, there should be a rising tone on the word being asked about, whose dots should be changed into rings (so-called "rising tone mark"): :ᴚṣu ɒı̣q ƞz̊ƞ. (kol des nan?.) "This is what?." :ɑs̥ƞɑ ɑżʌı̣u ᴚṣu. (talh? tabelh wi) "Who? ate this." There is no colon in Patigulh. A comma is placed wherever, in English, a colon would be used. :ȷṣ qʌiᴚ｡⌊żnṣʞżſṩ,⌉, (Wo sbik,"Alohajou.".) I say:"Hello.". =Grammar= ---- Nouns In Patigulh, nouns decline based on number and case, but not gender. Usually, plural is made by adding plural suffix -ʎ(m) to the ending of the singular noun. But if the noun ends with a consonant, an "i" will be placed before the "m". 4 cases are marked in Patigul, They are: *Nominative — marks the subject. *Instrumental — marks the instrument.(I personally call it "indirect subject.") *Dative — marks the indirect object. *Acuusative — marks the object. Take an English and a Patigulh sentence for example: :The mouse gave the cat a flower with its hands. :żnż ʎiᴚiȷż ɑżq żʎṡʎiż κịyı̣u żnż qżʌżniṣ ị ʞṡżƞżȷṣ. Pay attention to żʎṡʎiż(amumia)"hands(ins.)". It shows that the plural suffix comes before the case suffix. Proper nouns, gerunds and its logical and object doesn't decline cases: *Aṡiᴚż ɑżʌ qṡiᴚżȷṣ(Suika tab suikawo)"Suika eats watermelon." *Jṣq ɑżʌiև qṡiᴚżʎ qżvnibı̣u Aṡiᴚż(Wos tabing suika saplicelh Suika)"My eating watermelons surprised Suika." Pronouns In Patigulh, pronouns are divided as personal pronouns and demonstrative pronouns. Personal pronouns Personal pronouns pluralize based on person, number and case, but not gender. #ṣnᴉqż(ole)"you&we" is inclusive and żɑżi(atai)"we" is exclusive. That is：ṣnᴉqż(ole)"you&we" includes "you" inside "we", while żɑżi(atai)"we" does not: #:Vżɑqiṩni qʌiᴚ biƞᴚi ẓ｡ ⌊żnżṡ (ṣnı̣/żɑżi) ȷı̣ɒṣƞ qʎiɒż,⌉, #:Patsiouli sbik Cinki r: "Alau (ole/atai) wedon smida.". #:Patchouli tells Shinki: "Please allow (you&me/us) get married". #:→Patchouli wants to marry (Shinki/Alice). #Patigulh features a "fourth person" pronoun ᴚṡ(ku)"alt-he". It is used when the "third person" pronoun had already referred to someone else, i.e.: #:vżɑqiṩni ɑqı̣ƞı̣u ẓ ʎżniqż ɒı̣qɑ ɑżɑbiƞ (ɑbiżq/ᴚṡq) ṩvżi, #:Patciouli tsenelh r Malisa dest tatcin (tcias/kus) oupai. #:Patchouli saw Marisa touching (her/alt-her) chest. #:→Marisa is touching (herselfs/Patchouli's) chest. The possessive form of personal pronouns can be made by adding an "s", though other nouns' can only made by adding the possessive preposition ᴚżi(kai)"xx's" The reflexive form of these pronouns can be made by adding the suffix -ᴚżṡɑṣ(kauto)"xx's self", which is developed fron the phrase ᴚżi żṡɑṣ(kai auto)"xx's self". Demonstrative pronouns Demonstrative pronouns is very regular in Patigulh. It can be numerously generated by using the prefixes shown below: #The difference between qṣƞ(son)"this" and ṣƞ(on)"thy" is that qṣƞ is something close to the listener, while ṣƞ is something far from both the listener and the speaker. #ɑṣƞɑ(tont)"whichbody" and ɑżu(talh)"who" means the same, expect that the former one is more formal. And the same goes with ɑṣu(tolh)"which thing" and ƞżƞ(nan)"what". Adjectives Adjectives in Patigul do not decline. Shoot, I forgot Comparatives and Superlatives. Verbs In Patigulh, verbs conjugate based on tense, voice and number, but not person. The tense system of Patigulh consists of twelve(that is, 3×4) tenses, three simple tenses and four aspects. The simple tenses are: past tense, present tense and future tense. The aspects are: completed aspect, simple aspect progressive aspect and so-called "starting aspect". About the "-elh" and "-en" suffix, if the root word: #Ends with an consonant, the suffix does not change: ɑżʌ(tab)"eat" → ɑżʌı̣u(tabelh)"ate" #Ends with a non-e vovel, a "j" appears before the suffix: ᴚiƞṣ(kino)"throw" → ᴚiƞṣſı̣u(kinojel)"threw" #Ends with an "e", the suffix appears without an "e": ṣqı̣(ose)"teach" → ṣqı̣u(osel)"taught" About the "-olh" and "-on" suffix, if the root word: #Ends with an consonant, the suffix does not change: ɑżʌ(tab)"eat" → ɑżʌṣu(tabolh)"will eat" #Ends with a non-o vovel, a "w" appears before the suffix: ṣqı̣(ose)"teach" → ṣqı̣ȷṣu(osewol)"will teach" #Ends with an "o", the suffix appears without an "o": ᴚiƞṣ(kino)"throw" → ᴚiƞṣu(kinol)"will throw" Irregular verbs like：ɒı̣q(des)"be", ʞı̣ɒ(hed)"have", κṣɑ(got)"get", qṡu(sul)"do" conjugate irregularly. *The word "be" conjugates based on person, so every form has itself's tense conjugatation. About the irregular verbs, their (past/present/future) participle is their (past/present/future) tense form with the suffix -iƞ(in), and their (past/present/future) gerund is their (past/present/future) tense form with the suffix -iև(ing). That is: *ʌiqɑ(bist)"was" → ʌiqɑiƞ(bistin)"been" → ʌiqɑiև(bisting)"being(gerund)" Verbs also have a passive voice conjugation. =Syntax= ---- Head direction Adjectives may come before what they modify, and modifying phrases and clauses may come after. Possession Possession is made by using the particle ᴚżi(kai)xx's, which is similar to "xx's" in English. Anyway, pronouns' possessive form is made by adding suffix q(s)xx's. For example: *ȷṣq qżκṣ｡ ɒṡq qżκṣ,(Wos sago, dus sago.)"My apple, your apple." *Vżɑbiṩni ᴚżi qżκṣ,(Patciouli kai sago.)"Patchouli's apple." Possessive pronoun is made by using the particle ᴚż(ka)xx's. Anyway, pronouns' possessive pronoun is same as theirs possessive form. *ȷṣq｡ ɒṡq,(Wos, dus.)"Mine, yours." *Vżɑbiṩni ᴚż,(Patciouli ka.)"Patchouli's." Voices In Patigulh, active voice uses a Subject-Verb-Object word order. Passive voice uses a OVS word order. It is formed by adding the prefix ʌi(bi) before the verb: :qżʌżnż ɑżʌ ʎiᴚiȷṣ,(Sabala tab mikiwo)"Cat eats mouse." :ʎiᴚiȷż ʌiɑżʌ qżʌżnṣ,(Mikiwa bitab sabalo)"Mouse is eaten by cat." Mood Declarative The Affirmative Sentences in Patigulh uses a SVO word order. To make a sentence negative, the prefix żn(al-)"doesn't-" should be added to the beginning of the verb. However, this prefix has many other forms: *ȷṣ binż,(Wo cila.)"I know." *ȷṣ żƞbinż,(Wo ancila.)"I don't know." Interrogative Questioning sentences in Patigulh is devided into "general questions" and "special questions". Before going further, notice that Patigulh don't have question marks. General questons (Yes/No questions) are created by taking the verb(and its adverb) to the beginning of the sentence. *ɒṡ ſṩᴚni ɑżʌı̣u ị qżκṣ,(Du joukli tabelh ei sago,)"You ate an apple slowly."(Lit. You slowly ate an apple.) *ſṩᴚni ɑz̊ʌs̥u ɒṡ ị qżκṣ,(Joukli tabelh du ei sago,)"Did you eat an apple slowly?"(Lit. Slowly ate? you an apple?) Special questons (Wh- questions) are created by taking the subject or object or anything with interrogative pronouns. *ᴚṣu ɒı̣q ƞz̊ƞ. (kol des nan?.) "This is what?." *ɑs̥ƞɑ ɑżʌı̣u ᴚṣu. (talh? tabelh wi) "Who? ate this." Imperative Imperative in Patigulh can be easily made by simply add the interjective ɒı̣(de)"imp."(or qʎiɒż(smida)"please" to show polite) before the whole sentence. *ɑżʌ,(Tab.)"To eat." *ɑżʌ ɒı̣,(Tab de.)"Eat." *ɑżʌ qʎiɒż,"Please eat." Conditional Conditional mood can be made by adding the suffix -iu(ilh) to the ending of the verb. But if the verb ends with a vovel, an "k(')" will be placed before the "i". =Lexicon= ---- The table of personal pronouns and demonstrative pronouns can be found above. Suffixes Suffixes can change the word's meaning from verb to noun, noun to adjective/adverb, and so on. When any letter appear after u(lh), the u(lh) becomes n(l). When i(i) appear after q(s), the q(s) becomes b©。 *vżɑq(pats)"Knowledge" → vżɑbi(patci)"Knowledgable" Preffixes Preffixes can change word's meaning to a related one. *(an-)"didn't xx": tab->antab(didn't eat) Swadesh table =Example text= ---- Daily phrase #żnṣʞżſṩ;(Alohajou!) Hello! #żnṩ;(Alou!) Hi! #qżnṡiƞżnż;(Saluinara!) Goodbye! #qżnị;(Salei!) Bye! #qṣniʎżqı̣ƞ,(solimasen.) Sorry. #żniκżƞqż,(Aligansa) Thank you! #qκı̣ɒżi;(Sgedai) Fuск уоu! #*Because if you can't swear in a conlang, it will be a totally failure.